


The Life And Times Of A Teenager In Tree Hill

by liverpoolss



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9501119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liverpoolss/pseuds/liverpoolss
Summary: The Life And Time's Of Jamie Scott, Jenny Jagielski, Ryan and Rachel James. Will have mentions of Brucas, Naley and Jeyton





	1. Information on the Families

**Nathan and Lucas are not related. Karen and Keith Scott are Lucas’ parents. Dan and Deb James are Nathan’s parents. Dan, Keith, Karen and Deb knew each other in high school. Karen owns TRIC and the cafe. Keith owns a car dealership called Scott Motors. Dan and Deb moved out of Tree Hill after their college graduation to New York. Brucas, Naley, Jeyton. Jamie/Rachel. Jenny/Ryan. This story is more based on the 4 teenagers. Jenny and Jamie’s relationship is the same as Lucas and Haley’s on the show.**

 

**_Lucas Scott-34_ **

**_Brooke Davis Scott-34_ **

James Lucas Scott- 17 (Jamie) -12th Grade- February/14th/2004. Will turn 18 in the story.

Max Richard Scott-9-4th grade-March/8th/2013

Brandon Keith Scott-9-4th grade-March/8th/2013

Mylee Louise Scott-7-2nd grade-May/19th/2015

Josh Daniel Scott-5-Kindergraten-March/17th/2017

Naomi Peyton Scott-5-Kindergraten-March/17th/2017

Dillon Shay Scott-3-May/24th/2019 with Brooke to the store sometimes, or with Karen at the cafe

Maya Rose Scott 21 months-April/29th/2020 with Brooke to the store sometimes or with Karen at the cafe

Caleb Sawyer Scott-2 weeks- December/23rd/2021 With Brooke at the store

**Brooke and Lucas were 16 when they had Jamie. Brooke owns Clothes over Bros. Lucas is the coach of the Tree Hill Ravens. Lucas did play for the Bobcats, but he injured his knee three years ago and had to retire. Jamie can sing. Every other Saturday night he sings at TRIC.**

****

****

**_Jake Jagielski-34_ **

**_Peyton Sawyer Jagielski-34_ **

Jennifer Elizabeth Jagielski-18-12th grade- November/3rd/2003

Connor Robert Jagielski-9-4th grade- June/1st/2013

Hannah Brooke Jagielski-7-2nd grade- November/15th/2014

Benjamin Jacob Jagielski-5 (Ben) – Kindergarten- May/2nd/2017

Liam Matthew Jagielski-2- January/3rd/2020- With Peyton at the studio

**Jake and Peyton were 16 when they had Jenny. Peyton is Jenny’s birth mom. Peyton owns Red Bedroom Records. Jake is a chef at a fancy high class restaurant.**

****

**_Nathan James-34_ **

**_Haley James-34_ **

Ryan Daniel James-18- 12th grade- September/18th/2003

Rachel Sarah James-18-12th grade- September/18th/2003

Tyler Nathan James-11- 6th grade- June/22nd/2011

Jack Ethan James-9-4th grade- April/25th/2013

Michael Scott James-7-2nd grade- February/20th/2015

Jessica Nicole James-15 months (Jess)-October/6th/2020 with a nanny

**Nathan and Haley were 16 when they had the twins. Nathan is the new history teacher at Tree Hill High. Haley is the new English teacher at Tree Hill High.**


	2. Chapter 1

‘’Jenny, are you even listening to me.’’ Jenny heard one of her cheerleaders ask.

‘’I don’t listen to anything that comes out of your mouth Lindsey. I was only nice to you for Jamie’s sake.’’ Jenny said. She then spotted Jamie getting out of a new car. She walked over to him. ‘’When did you get the car.’’ She asked him.

‘’Mom and Dad got me it for Christmas. So what was Christmas like in New York.’’ Jamie asked his best friend.

‘’I was ready to kill myself. If I heard once more how my mom and dad are such a lovely couple, I was going to jump of the highest thing I could find.’’ Jenny said. ‘’I can’t believe you got a sports car. I want one.’’ Jenny continued

‘’You didn’t have to see your parents showing their love for each other all holidays.’’ Jamie said.

‘’Your mom and dad are like that all the time. So how’s the new brother doing.’’ Jenny asked. She hadn’t seen the new addition to the Scott family yet.

‘’I know they are. But because it was Christmas they were extra lovey with each other. Jamie told her getting his bag from the backseat of his car. ‘’He’s alright. They named him Caleb Sawyer Scott. Mom has told dad that he is the last.’’ Jamie said as they headed towards the entrance of the school.

‘’Your mom said that after she had Maya.’’ Jenny said.

‘’She means it this time. She had seven miscarriages and a stillborn before she got pregnant with Caleb. My dad also said that it was the last. And if he had too he was going into get the snip.’’ Jamie said. They both started laughing. Jamie stopped when he saw a girl that he hadn’t seen before. She had long brown hair and was in his mind kind of hot. ‘’Who’s that Jen.’’ Jamie asked Jenny after all Jenny was the captain of the cheerleaders and knew everything.

‘’Don’t know never saw her before. She must be new.’’ Jenny said. ‘’Wonder if that’s her boyfriend.’’ Jenny said nodding her head towards a tall guy with brown hair who was now standing beside her.

‘’Could be. We got a new English teacher and a new history teacher.’’ Jamie said as the reached their lockers.

‘’I’ve got Pre-Cal first so I’ll see ya later.’’ Jenny said closing her locker and walking away.

‘’Hi I’m Rachel, I’m new here and I’m kinda lost.’’ Jamie heard someone from behind him say.

‘’Where are you meant to be.’’ Jamie asked the girl that he had been looking after 5 minutes earlier.

‘’English.’’ Rachel said.

‘’I’ve got English too. I’m Jamie by the way.’’ Jamie said. ‘’Come on lets go I’ll show you to English.’’ He then said as they both headed towards the English classroom. They both got into English just on time. When they got there Jamie saw his dad and principal Turner. ‘’What’s up.’’ Jamie asked one of the other basketball players.

‘’Everyone sit.’’ Principal Turner said. ‘’This is Mrs James. She’s your new English teacher.’’ He continued.

‘’Then why is Coach here.’’ Jamie asked. Having his dad as his coach was okay, but he didn’t want him in his English classroom.

‘’I’m here because the last teacher suffered sexual harassment from some of my players.’’ Lucas said.

‘’What if I promise that no one will harass Mrs James, then will you leave.’’ Jamie asked hopefully.

‘’No, I’m just going to be here for Mrs James’ 1st week.’’ Lucas said with a smile, he just loved being able to keep Jamie going.

‘’Okay students we have a new student today. Rachel James.’’ Principal Turner said.

After Rachel was introduced to the class Principal Turner left and Haley started to teach her class while Lucas sat in the back going over plays for Friday’s game. ‘’I’m just going to ask if you could all tell me something about yourselves. We’ll start at the front.’’

It was soon Jamie’s turn to stand up. He was the last student to go. ‘’I’m Jamie Scott. I’m 17, and I’m captain of the Raven’s.’’ Jamie said.

‘’And he’s the most richest and spoilt person here.’’ Lindsey said as Jamie sat down in his seat.

‘’I’m not spoilt. And it’s my parent’s that are rich not me.’’ Jamie said looking at the front and not at Lindsey.

‘’Okay, now that we’re finished with the introductions let’s move on.’’ Haley said not wanting a fight to start in her class. ‘’We are going to read Romeo and Juliet.’’ Haley said passing out the books.

‘’Jamie I want you to read Romeo and Rachel I want you to read Juliet.’’ Haley said returning to the front of the class.

 

**(With Jenny)**

 

‘’Hey I’m Jenny. Do you need help.’’ Jenny asked the boy.

‘’Yeah I need help finding class.’’ The boy said.

‘’What class are you in.’’ Jenny said. ‘’What’s your name anyway.’’

‘’I’m Ryan. I’m in Pre-Cal.’’ Ryan said smiling at Jenny.

‘’Me too. ‘’I’ll show you to the class.’’ Jenny said they both headed to their class.

‘’Okay class we have a new student today. Ryan James.’’ Mr Ray said. ‘’Now class. I give you homework over the Winter break.’’ He said.

All the students in the class groaned. ‘’He was the only teacher to give us homework.’’ Jenny whispered to Ryan.

  **-X-**

Jamie and Jenny met up at lunch time. ‘’Can you ask your dad if Ryan can join the basketball team.’’ Jenny asked with her best puppy dog eyes.

‘’He has to want to join and he has to be able to play. If he can play I will ask.’’ Jamie said. ‘’If I do that for you, you have to do something for me. Try and get Rachel to join the squad.’’ Jamie asked.

‘’Does Jamie Scott have a crush on the new girl.’’ Jenny said.

‘’You have a crush on Ryan.’’ Jamie said.

‘’Ryan do you two want to sit here with us.’’ Jenny asked Ryan as she walked over towards Ryan and Rachel ignoring Jamie’s comment.

‘’Does your boyfriend not mind.’’ Ryan asked.

Jenny laughed as she led the two of them towards the table Jamie was at. ‘’What’s so funny Jen.’’ Jamie asked seeing Jenny near hysteric.

‘’Well baby, Ryan here wants to know if my boyfriend minds if they sit with us.’’ Jenny said after she calmed down.

‘’Don’t call me baby.’’ Jamie said. He then looked at Ryan and said, ‘’don’t make me sick dude. Jenny is my cousin and my best friend. So Ryan do you like basketball.’’

‘’Yeah, but I just play for fun. Didn’t really like the basketball players at my old school.’’ Ryan said.

‘’I play for the varsity team. Would you join? We need a new point guard.’’ Jamie said.

‘’You should try out Ryan. You’re really good.’’ Rachel said.

‘’So are you two dating.’’ Jenny asked.

‘’No we’re twins. Ryan’s older than me by 5 minutes.’’ Rachel said taking a few fries of Ryan’s tray. Ryan hit her hand as she reached over for more.

‘’Sorry about that. What type of things are you interested in.’’ Jenny asked. Jamie and Ryan had started their own conversation about basketball.

‘’I used to cheer at my old school. Who would I talk to about joining the squad here.’’ Rachel asked

‘’Me I’m captain of the squad have been since my sophomore year. You can come to practice today.’’ Jenny said as the bell signalling lunch was over rang.

‘’Meet me at your locker after school.’’ Jenny said as she went to her world history class. The others all headed to their classes.

**-X-**

After school Jenny and Rachel went to the gym for cheer practice. While Ryan and Jamie went to talk to the Coach. They walked into the gym. ‘’Hey Jenny, have you saw my dad.’’ Jamie asked.

‘’In his office, Jay why is there no basketball practice.’’ Jenny asked.

‘’Don’t know, dad just told me to tell everyone that it wasn’t on.’’ Jamie said. ‘’Come on Ryan let’s go see my dad.’’ Jamie said leading through the locker room to his dad’s office. ‘’Hey dad can I talk to you for a minute.’’ Jamie said, he then started to back out with Ryan when he saw that his dad was on the phone.

‘’Hey pretty girl, I’ll call you back later, Jamie’s here.’’ Lucas said.

_‘’Okay tell him that he owes me a kiss. He left this morning without saying goodbye.’’ Brooke said._

‘’I will, Love you babe.’’ Lucas said hanging up. He put his cell down. ‘’Your mom said to tell you that you owe her a kiss for leaving this morning without saying goodbye.’’ Lucas said to Jamie. ‘’What can I do for you anyway kid.’’ He then asked.

‘’Ryan is new here and he was wondering if he could join the team. We need a new point guard.’’ Jamie said.

‘’I’ll see how he plays tomorrow at practice with the team.’’ Lucas said.

‘’Your Lucas Scott, Shooting Guard for the Bobcats. My little brother is one of your biggest fans.’’ Ryan said.

‘’I’m retired. I’m now just a coach.’’ Lucas said.

‘’Is mom at the store.’’ Jamie asked.

‘’Yeah she has Caleb, Maya and Dillon with her.’’ Lucas said.

‘’I’ll go to the store before I go home and get Maya and Dillon from her.’’  Jamie said. ‘’Oh and dad Jenny wants a sports car.’’ Jamie said as him and Ryan left, he heard his dad laugh.

‘’Hey Jenny you going home yet.’’ Jamie asked.

‘’Only if you give me a ride home.’’ Jenny said packing up her stuff.

‘’Yeah sure, but we got to go to my mom’s store and get Dillon and Maya from her.’’ Jamie said as the 4 of them left.

‘’You said you love Brooke Scott’s design how about you meet her.’’ Jenny said.

‘’You know Brooke Scott.’’ Rachel asked as they reached their cars.

‘’Yeah she’s my aunt Brooke. Just follow us.’’ Jenny said as she got into Jamie’s car.

**-X-**

 ‘’Maya, leave your brother alone. Or I will call Jamie and tell him to go on home and not pick you up.’’ Brooke said to her youngest daughter.

‘’No I with Jamie.’’ Maya said the best she could.

Brooke looked up from where she was on the floor in front of Maya when she heard the bell ring. ‘’Hey mom.’’ Jamie said.

‘’Help, your poor old mother up off the ground.’’ Brooke said. ‘’Hi Jenny.’’

‘’Hey Aunt Brooke.’’ Jenny said as she walked over to where Caleb slept. Jamie walked over to help Brooke up.

‘’Thank You sweetie.’’ Brooke said kissing his cheek. ‘’What are you guys doing here anyway.’’ Brookes asked. ‘’Hello and welcome to clothes over Bros.’’ Brooke said to the two teenagers who came into the store.

‘’They’re with us. They’re new here. I came to get Maya and Dillon from you.’’ Jamie said.

‘’Change keys. You’re not driving my babies’ home in that car. I just about let you drive it. ‘’ Brooke said getting her keys from behind the counter.

‘’Here.’’ Jamie said handing his mom the keys to his cars. ‘’Maya, Dillon lets go.’’ Jamie called out. ‘’Bye Mom. Jenny let’s go, if you want a ride.’’ Jamie called out as he was ready to leave and Jenny was showing Rachel, Caleb and talking to Brooke.

‘’I’ll talk to you later Aunt Brooke.’’ Jenny said as she and Rachel left.

‘’I’ll see you for dinner tonight.’’ Brooke called out after the kids had left Brooke’s cell phone rang. ‘’Hi baby. What’s up.’’ Brooke said as she answered her cell.

_‘’We got two new teachers today. They don’t know anyone and neither do their kids. So I was thinking I would invite them to dinner tonight.’’ Lucas said._

‘’Sure baby, we have our 9 kids and Peyton’s 5 kids what’s a few more people.’’ Brooke said.

_‘’They have 6 kids. You still okay with inviting them.’’ Lucas asked._

‘’Of course baby. I’ll see you when you get home. I’m going to lock up now anyway.’’ Brooke said hanging up and getting Caleb’s car seat.


	3. Chapter 2

After Jamie had dropped her off Jenny found her mom in the kitchen. ‘’Mom I’m home. Aunt Brooke said that we are having dinner at her house tonight.’’ Jenny said to her as she sat down at the kitchen table.

‘’When did you see your Aunt Brooke.’’ Peyton asked.

‘’Today at her store. Jamie gave me a lift in his new sports car. Can I get one.’’ Jenny asked.

‘’No. How was your first day back after Winter break.’’ Peyton asked putting a cup of hot chocolate down in front of Jenny. ‘’Why do you want a sports car for.’’ Peyton asked sitting down beside Jenny at the table.

‘’School was alright. There’s a new boy in some of my classes. And we have a new English teacher and a new History teacher. Plus, Lindsey was just being a bitch as usual.’’ Jenny said.

‘’New boy. So what does he look like.’’ Peyton asked her daughter as she hadn’t had a boyfriend since 2 years ago.

‘’He’s dark hair and he has green eyes. He’s also really nice. You call him Ryan, and he has a twin sister. His parents are the new teachers at school.’’ Jenny said.

‘’You do know that you can start dating again. It’s been two years and Sean would want you to.’’ Peyton said.

‘’I know I can but it’s hard, Sean was my first serious boyfriend and he was the first and last person I had sex with. I loved him but then he just had to be stupid and get into that car with Robbie who was drunk.’’ Jenny said.

‘’I know it’s hard sweetheart but if this Ryan guy is nice like you said he is, then he will understand. And it’s not as if you’re dating him. Try being friend’s first see where it goes.’’ Peyton said. She then stood up when she heard her youngest cry out for her. ‘’I’m going to get Liam. You go freshen up and fix your make-up, your mascara is running. We will then go to your Aunt Brooke’s. Jamie might let you drive his car.’’ Peyton said.

**-X-**

Peyton went into Liam’s bedroom. ‘’Hello baby boy. We’re going to go see Aunt Brooke and big cousin Jamie.’’ Peyton said to him as she placed him on his changing mat and changed him out of his sleep clothes and into clean clothes and put a clean pull-up on him. At the mention of his Cousin Jamie’s name Liam smiled. He loved his big cousin.

‘’Jenny.’’ Liam said.

‘’We can go see Jenny in a minute she’s in her bedroom getting ready.’’ Peyton said lifting Liam and carrying him to Ben’s room. ‘’Ben sweetie, we’re going to Aunt Brooke’s for dinner so I want you to put these on.’’ Peyton told her 5 year old and putting his clothes on the bed. She then went into Hannah’s room and told her the same thing; last person was her 9 year old son Connor. ‘’We’re going to Aunt Brooke’s so change out of your school clothes and into your good clothes.’’ Peyton said.

‘’Jenny, me see.’’ Liam said pointing to himself then to Jenny’s bedroom door.

‘’Let’s go and she if she’s ready then.’’ Peyton said going to Jenny’s bedroom. ‘’Jenny, are you ready. Liam wants to see you.’’ Peyton said knocking her door.

Jenny opened her bedroom door and put her arms out to take Liam. ‘’Come see me.’’ Jenny said to him. Peyton passed Liam over to her. They then heard the front door open and close. ‘’Dad’s home.’’ Jenny said.

‘’Dada.’’ Liam said.

Peyton and Jenny went downstairs with Liam to Jake. ‘’We’re going to Brooke’s tonight.’’ Peyton said. ‘’And we’re leaving in a few minutes.’’

**-X-**

 ‘’Jamie when’s mom and dad getting home.’’ Brandon asked.

‘’Mom was finishing up at the store when I was leaving. Why.’’ Jamie asked putting on a DVD for the younger 5 children.

‘’Nothing was just wondering. Can me and Max go down to the indoor court and play basketball.’’ Brandon asked.

‘’Yeah go on.’’ Jamie said.

‘’Mommy is home.’’ Naomi screamed.

‘’Hi baby girl. Did you enjoy school.’’ Brooke asked Naomi as she sat down on the couch and put Naomi on her lap.

‘’Yeah we done painting and learned how to count up to 20.’’ Naomi said. ‘’And mommy we have show and tell next week.’’ She continued.

‘’That’s good baby girl. Now mommy has to go and start the dinner.’’ Brooke said. ‘’But before that will you go get your brothers.’’ Brooke asked putting Naomi on the floor and getting up to go and see Mylee and Josh.

Jamie had joined Brandon and Max down in the basement at the basketball court when he heard Brooke come in. ‘’Jamie, Max and Brandon, mommy wants to talk to you.’’ Naomi said coming into the court.

Jamie picked Naomi up and they all headed upstairs to the living room to Brooke. ‘’What up mom.’’ He asked.

‘’Your dad has invited some people to dinner with their kids and I want you all to be on your best behaviour.’’ Brooke said. She then headed off into the kitchen so start dinner. Jamie followed her into the kitchen. ‘’What’s wrong son.’’ Brooke asked.

‘’I was going to see if you wanted any help.’’ Jamie asked sitting on top of the counter.

‘’Get off the counter. Make the salad.’’ Brooke said. ‘’So how was your first day back after Winter break.’’ Brooke asked.

‘’Alright we got two new people and two new teachers. Lindsey was being a bitch as usual.’’ Jamie said.

‘’What was she doing.’’ Brooke asked she didn’t like Lindsey after she broke her son’s heart.

‘’Nothing really she just said to our new English teacher ’he’s the most richest and spoilt person here’.’’ Jamie said retelling Brooke off what happened in his English class.

‘’Lindsey’s just jealous. So who are these two new people who started.’’ Brooke asked turning the small stereo that sat in the kitchen on.

‘’A girl called Rachel and her twin brother Ryan. Ryan thought me and Jenny were dating.’’ Jamie said as a song that he liked came on. So he started singing alone with the radio.

 _Riding restless under a broken sky_  
A weary traveler something missing inside  
Always looking, for a reason to turn around  
Desperate for a little peace of mind  
Just a little piece of what I left behind  
Well I've found it now  
You're like comin' home  
  
You're like a Sunday morning  
Pleasing my eyes  
You're a midsummer's dream  
Under a star soaked sky  
That peaceful easy feelin'  
At the end of a long long road  
You're like comin' home  
You're like comin' home

‘’Go Jamie.’’ Brooke and Jamie heard Jenny say. They saw her and Peyton at the kitchen door. ‘’Hey Aunt Brooke.’’ Jenny said.

‘’Hi Jen, Hey P. Sawyer. You here to help me with the dinner.’’ Brooke asked after she hugged Peyton.

‘’I’ll help after I see the baby.’’ Peyton said.

Brooke took Peyton by the hand and led her out to the family room where all the kids were with Jake. Caleb was in the bassinet sleeping. ‘’Peyton I want you to meet Caleb Sawyer Scott, your godson.’’ Brooke said.

‘’He’s gorgeous. I can’t believe he’s 2 weeks old and you already look like you did before you had him. You make me sick.’’ Peyton said.

‘’Shut up. Come on before Jamie and Jenny burn my house down. Then Lucas will kill me considering he bought the house before I made it with my designs.’’ Brooke said.

Peyton and Brooke went into the kitchen and saw Jenny dancing and Jamie laughing. ‘’You going to TRIC on Saturday night.’’ Jamie asked.

‘’Yeah. You singing on Saturday night.’’ Jenny asked sitting beside Jamie at the table.

‘’Yeah, but do not tell my mom.’’ Jamie said.

‘’Why am I not allowed to know that your singing on Saturday.’’ Brooke asked kind of hurt

‘’Coz it’s you and dad’s 20th anniversary and I don’t want you spending it at TRIC watching me.’’ Jamie said.

‘’Jamie me and your dad have been together 20 years. The only anniversary I like celebrating anyway is our wedding anniversary.’’ Brooke said. ‘’So me and your dad will be there.’’ She continued.

‘’Daddy.’’ Brooke heard her girls yell.

‘’Luke’s home.’’ Brooke said leaving the kitchen seeing as Jamie had finished preparing the dinner while she took Peyton to see Caleb.

‘’Hey pretty girl.’’ Lucas said pulling Brooke close to him.

‘’Hi baby.’’ Brooke said kissing Lucas on the lips.

‘’You two keep it PG.’’ Jamie said coming in to see his dad. ‘’Hey dad.’’ Jamie said sitting on the couch.

‘’Okay guys. Has your mom told you that we have guests coming for dinner.’’ Lucas asked his kids.

‘’Yeah. Who is it.’’ Josh asked.

‘’People from work and their kids. They should be here in about 10 minutes.’’ Lucas said sitting down with Maya on his knee so he could talk with Jake. Everyone was sitting around the family room talking or watching the lion king 2 Simba’s pride, when the doorbell rang. Lucas got up to answer it. ‘’Hi come on in.’’ Lucas said leading the people who were at the door into the family room. ‘’Nathan, Haley this is my wife Brooke, and our friends Peyton and Jake.’’ Lucas said,

‘’Hi.’’ Brooke said as she was sitting on the chair nursing Caleb with a blanket covering her. Peyton and Jake waved over.

‘’That’s our new English teacher Mrs James.’’ Jamie whispered to Jenny.

‘’I’ll introduce you to the kids. This is Jamie our oldest, he goes to Tree Hill High.’’ Lucas said. Jamie waved. ‘’And this is Brandon, Max, Mylee, Josh, Naomi, Dillon, Maya and Caleb.’’ Lucas continued, Brooke had just finished nursing Caleb and was now burping him. ‘’And Peyton and Jake’s kids, Jenny who also attends Tree Hill High, Connor, Hannah, Ben and Liam.’’ Lucas finished, all the kids said hi and Jenny waved.

‘’Thank you for inviting us for dinner. These are our kids, Ryan, Rachel, Tyler, Jack, Michael and Jessica.’’ Haley said.

‘’There’s your crush.’’ Jamie whispered to Jenny.

‘’So there’s yours.’’ Jenny whispered back.

‘’It’s no problem. It’s nice to meet new people.’’ Brooke said as she stood up and went to check the dinner.

‘’Your Lucas Scott. The best Bobcats player ever.’’ Tyler said. Lucas just smiled at him.

‘’We brought 2 bottles of wine with us.’’ Haley said.

‘’Follow me well go into the kitchen.’’ Peyton said leading Haley into the kitchen.

‘’Dad can we go down to the basketball court.’’ Max asked.

‘’Yeah why don’t you take Tyler, Michael and Jack down too.’’ Lucas said.

‘’Come on guys.’’ Max said. Brandon, Max, Tyler, Connor, Michael and Jack all went down to the basement. Hannah, Mylee, Josh, Naomi and Ben went into the playroom leaving Dillon, Maya, Liam and Jessica in the family room watching the DVD. Jamie and Jenny had gone upstairs to his room with Ryan and Rachel.

**-X-**

Brooke, Peyton and Haley were talking. They had asked Haley how her first day at the high school went. ‘’It was fine. I thought that a fight was going to start in my first class this morning between some girl and Jamie.’’ Haley said.

‘’Lindsey. She just been a real bitch to Jamie ever since he dumped her for what she did on him, so when she gets a chance she says stuff about him. I can say now that Jamie isn’t a spoilt brat. I think he’s the only one who doesn’t really care about the money. He was 7 or 8 when Luke made it to the NBA and before that me and Luke were in college working part time just to pay rent and put food on the table.’’ Brooke said defending her son.

‘’I know what is feels like to go to college with a kid. I was 16 when I had the twins. Jamie seem as if he didn’t care about the money.’’ Haley said.

Brooke, Peyton and Haley sat in the kitchen talking about how life was in high school and college while raising kids.

**-X-**

 ‘’How have you been finding Tree Hill.’’ Jenny asked Ryan and Rachel.

‘’It’s alright it’s not like Charlotte.’’ Rachel said.

‘’I prefer Tree Hill.’’ Ryan said. ‘’Everyone’s nicer here. Even the jocks.’’ He continued.

‘’Have you got plans for Saturday night.’’ Jamie asked as he lay back on his bed.

‘’No, probably just sit in and watch a movie or something.’’ Ryan said sitting on the computer chair.

‘’Would you go to TRIC. It’s a club that’s all ages. Jamie’s grandma owns it.’’  Jenny asked.

‘’Do you always go.’’ Ryan asked.

‘’Every 2 weeks. Jamie performs then.’’ Jenny said.

‘’What songs do you sing.’’ Rachel asked she was sitting beside Jenny on the edge of the bed.

‘’Anything from Nickleback, My own song, and other songs.’’ Jamie said. ‘’Jenny we need to go to the mall to get a new outfit for me to wear on Saturday night.’’ Jamie said. ‘’And we’ve got a game on Friday night.’’ He continued.

‘’Who are you playing.’’ Ryan asked.

‘’We’re playing Oak Lake.’’ Jamie said, ‘’I hate Damien West.’’ He added.

‘’It’s Damien West Jr remember. And it’s alright Uncle Luke doesn’t like his dad.’’ Jenny said.

‘’Kids dinner.’’ Lucas called up to them.

Everyone was seated around the two tables with all the children from Tyler down except for Maya, Jessica and Liam sat in highchairs at the table with Lucas, Brooke, Jamie, Peyton, Jenny, Jake, Nathan, Haley, Ryan and Rachel, Caleb was asleep. Ryan and Jamie were talking, ‘’Ask your parents if you and Rachel can go to TRIC.’’ Jamie asked.

‘’Mom, can Rachel and I go to TRIC on Saturday night. Jamie and Jenny are going.’’ Ryan asked.

‘’Your dad and I have to talk about it.’’ Haley said.

‘’That will be a no.’’ Ryan whispered to Jamie.

‘’Let them know that there will be no drink served to anyone under 21, they check the ID at the door before you go in and 21’s and over get a wristband to wear. My mom and dad will be there anyway and so will Aunt Peyton and Uncle Jake.’’ Jamie said.

‘’If your mom or dad talks about it they might let us go.’’ Ryan said.

Meanwhile Jenny and Rachel were talking about cheerleading, while the adults talked about going to TRIC on Saturday night. ‘’Luke, Jamie is performing on Saturday night so were spending or anniversary at TRIC.’’ Brooke said.

‘’Fine, I don’t really have a choice anyway.’’ Lucas said back with a smirk.

‘’Shut up. Peyton are you and Jake going to TRIC.’’ Brooke asked them.

‘’Yeah of course. I wouldn’t miss my godson perform.’’ Peyton said.

‘’Haley how about you and Nathan join us.’’ Brooke asked.

‘’Yeah sure. Are under 21’s allowed in though.’’ Haley asked. Jamie and Ryan were listening to them talking.

‘’Yeah on Saturday nights it’s an all ages night from 16 and over. 21’s and over get wristbands at the door.’’ Brooke said.

‘’Mommy, can I have more milk please.’’ Dillon asked Brooke. Brooke got up to get Dillon some milk before sitting down again.

 

**-X-**

After dinner Lucas put a movie on in the playroom for Mylee, Maya, Dillon, Josh, Naomi, Ben, Hannah, Liam, Michael and Jessica, they were watching Scooby Doo. Max, Brandon, Tyler, Jack, and Connor went in the twin’s room and watched Space Jam. Lucas, Brooke, Haley, Nathan, Peyton and Jake sat in the living room talking. Jamie, Ryan, Rachel and Jenny sat in the basketball court playing truth or dare. ‘’Ok Jenny you first. What do you pick.’’ Jamie asked.

‘’Dare.’’ Jenny said.

‘’I dare you to kiss Ryan on the lips for 5 minutes.’’ Jamie said with a smirk.

‘’Fine.’’ Jenny said getting up and walking over to Ryan and kissed him on the lips. After the 5 minutes the separated and Jenny turned round to Jamie and said, ‘’I dare you to make-out with Rachel.’’ Jamie glared at Jenny before moving round and making out with Rachel. After playing truth or dare for over an hour Jenny asked Ryan to go outside to the back yard with her leaving Rachel and Jamie to talk in the kitchen. ‘’So have you ever been in a relationship.’’ Ryan asked Jenny.

‘’I was in a relationship for about a year and a half.’’ Jenny said.

‘’What happen between you two. If you don’t mind me asking.’’ Ryan asked sitting down at the edge of the pool beside Jenny.

‘’He died in a car accident 2 years ago.’’ Jenny said. ‘’Listen Ryan, I like you, I really do, but I’m not ready for a relationship just yet. I mean Sean was my first boyfriend. Can we be friends first and see where it goes.’’ Jenny said.

‘’Yeah sure. I’m not ready for a relationship either. My last girlfriend broke up with me before she moved to London in England.’’ Ryan said. Jenny and Ryan spent another hour out by the pool talking.

**-X-**

**(With Jamie and Rachel)**

‘’What’s the story with you and Lindsey.’’ Rachel asked Jamie.

‘’Lindsey cheated on me with my best friend about 6 months ago. I was going to her house to see her when I walked in and saw them.’’ Jamie said. ‘’What about you, did you leave any boyfriends behind in Charlotte.’’ He continued as he got them bottles of water from the fridge.

‘’Thanks’’ Rachel said taking the water from him. ‘’No I didn’t leave any boyfriends behind.’’ Rachel continued.

‘’Good to hear.’’ Jamie said.

‘’Why.’’ Rachel asked.

‘’Cause I was going to ask if you want to go out tomorrow night. Just the two of us no annoying cousin and no older brother.’’ Jamie asked.

‘’Sounds nice, what are we going to do.’’ Rachel asked.

‘’We can go for dinner then go see a movie.’’ Jamie said. Rachel and Jamie were still talking when Jenny and Ryan returned. An hour later the four teens were talking in the kitchen when Lucas came in. ‘’Jamie, Peyton, Jake, Nathan and Haley are going now, so Ryan, Rachel and Jenny have to go.’’ He said.

Jamie, Ryan, Rachel and Jenny walked into the family room to see their brothers and sister standing there looking as if they were going to fall asleep. ‘’See you tomorrow Jen.’’ Jamie said as Peyton, Jake and their family left. ‘’See you guys in school tomorrow.’’ Jamie said to Ryan and Rachel as they left. ‘’Okay mom, dad I’m going to bed now. Goodnight and love you guys.’’ Jamie said before he left the room he gave Brooke a kiss on the cheek.

‘’Night sweetheart. We love you too.’’ Brooke said. ‘’Time we go to bed to before Caleb wakes wanting fed.’’ Brooke said as her and Lucas headed upstairs after checking the doors and windows are locked.


	4. Chapter 3

**_ SCOTT FAMILY _ **

Lucas was preparing breakfast for the family when Brooke and Caleb came into the kitchen. ‘’Morning pretty girl. Are the others up.’’ Lucas asked turning around from the stove and kissing Brooke and Caleb.

‘’Yeah Jamie is in his shower, Mylee is in the shower in the girl’s bathroom Max and Brandon, Dillon, Maya, Josh and Naomi are getting dressed. What are you making for breakfast? And have you the packed lunches ready for the younger ones.’’ Brooke asked.

‘’Waffles with scrambled eggs and bacon. Lunches are ready. Is my ma taking Dillon and Maya today?’’ Lucas asked.

‘’Yeah so, it’s only me and Caleb at the store today which isn’t too bad as I can get some designs done and sort out the fashion show for Spring/Summer collection.’’ Brooke said as she lay Caleb down in his play pin. Lucas and Brooke shared a kiss.

‘’Hey what I say yesterday about keeping it PG.’’ Jamie said as he stood at the kitchen door. ‘’The others are in the den watching TV.’’ He added.

‘’Go tell them that breakfast is ready.’’ Brooke said as she set the table.

Jamie left the room to tell them that breakfast was ready and 5 minutes later the family was sitting around the table, ‘’Hey mom, I won’t be here for dinner I’m going out with Rachel.’’ Jamie told them.

‘’Oh, Jamie’s got a date.’’ Brandon said.

‘’Brandon stop, where are you going.’’ Brooke asked him.

‘’To see a movie and maybe to gram’s cafe for something to eat.’’ Jamie said.

 ‘’Bye mom, Love you, Bye dad.’’ Jamie said as he headed out to his car and went off to school. Brandon, Max, Mylee, Josh and Naomi got on the school bus. Brooke got Dillon, and Maya ready to go to Karen’s and Caleb into his car seat, she dropped Dillon and Maya off then headed to the store with Caleb. Lucas headed off to work in his car.

**_ NALEY FAMILY _ **

‘’So, mom what’s for breakfast.’’ Ryan asked Haley as he and Rachel set the table.

‘’We are having pancakes and bacon.’’ Haley said.

Nathan came down the stairs with the other kids and they all sat round the table waiting for Haley to bring the breakfast over. Ryan and Rachel got what everyone was drinking. When everyone was sitting round the table they all started talking about the day ahead. ‘’I’m going out tonight with Jamie to see a movie and have dinner at his grandmother’s cafe.’’ Rachel said.

‘’Jamie and Rachel sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G.’’ Tyler, Jack and Michael sung. Ryan sat laughing along with Nathan.

‘’Please we already kissed yesterday as part of a dare.’’ Rachel said sticking her tongue out.

‘’What time will you be home at.’’ Haley asked. ‘’Remember it is a school night.

‘’Well I’ll be home after cheer practice to get showered and changed before I go out again. But I’ll be home by 11.00 or 11.30.’’ Rachel said.

‘’No later than 11.30 or I’ll be sending your dad to get you.’’ Haley said as she cleared the table.

‘’Bye mom, bye dad.’’ Ryan and Rachel called as they headed out to their car to go to school. Tyler, Jack and Michael headed out to the school bus. The nanny came to mind Jessica. Haley and Nathan then both left for work.

**_ JEYTON FAMILY _ **

Peyton and Jenny were in the kitchen preparing breakfast and packed lunches. Jenny was making the lunches for Connor, Hannah and Ben. ‘’Hey baby, Princess.’’ Jake said walking into the kitchen with Liam and Ben. He put Liam into a highchair and helped Ben into his chair.

‘’Dad, I’m 18 can we stop with the princess stuff save it for Hannah.’’ Jenny said giving him a kiss on the cheek. ‘’Hey Ben what do you want on your sandwiches.’’ Jenny asked the 5-year-old as she gave him and Liam a kiss.

‘’Peanut butter and jelly please Jenny.’’ Ben said. ‘’Mama what’s for breakfast.’’ Ben then asked Peyton.

Jake started to set the table. ‘’We are having French toast and egg.’’ Peyton.

‘’Mmm my favourite.’’ Ben said with a smile.

Peyton put the plates on the table when Connor and Hannah joined them. ‘’Morning.’’ Peyton said.

‘’Morning mom.’’ Both Hannah and Connor replied as they sat down at the table and started to eat their breakfast.

‘’So, Jamie is going out tonight with Rachel. He texted me last night when we came home.’’ Jenny said. ‘’I might see if Ryan wants to hang out tonight.’’ She added.

‘’So is Ryan going to be your new boyfriend.’’ Connor asked.

‘’No, he’s a friend.’’ Jenny said.

**-X-**

After breakfast Connor, Hannah and Ben headed out to the school bus. Jake headed off to the restaurant, while Peyton and Liam headed to the studio. Jenny headed out to Jamie’s car who was sitting outside waiting on her. ‘’So, any idea on what movie you and Rachel are going to see.’’ Jenny asked as Jamie headed towards the school.

‘’Don’t know yet, I wouldn’t mind see the expendables but Rachel may want to see something else.’’ Jamie said. ‘’What are you doing tonight.’’ Jamie asked her.

‘’I might see if Ryan wants to hang out or something.’’ Jenny said. ‘’What class have you got first.’’ Jenny asked.

‘’We have history with Mr James.’’ Jamie said as they got out off the car and headed towards the school entrance. ‘’I’ll see you in there. I need to talk to Rachel about tonight.’’ He added.

‘’No problem just don’t make out with her. Unless you see Lindsey then you can make out with her and make her jealous since Mark moved.’’ Jenny said.

‘’Ok Jen. See ya in history.’’ Jamie said. He saw Rachel at her locker. ‘’Hey we still on for tonight.’’ Jamie asked.

‘’Yeah are we going for food first then to see the movie.’’ Rachel asked.

‘’Yeah, I’ll pick you up at 6.30 and well go to my gram’s cafe. What movie do you want to go see?’’ Jamie asked. ‘’I wouldn’t mind seeing the expendables.’’ Jamie added.

‘’Come on what about Twilight: The Eclipse. Jacob is hot.’’ Rachel said.

‘’Not a chick flick. I don’t even watch them with Jenny.’’ Jamie said.

‘’Then we’ll have to come up with a different movie coz I’m not watching an action movie.’’ Rachel said. ‘’See ya in English.’’ She added as she left him.

Jamie headed off to History. ‘’So, Rachel wants me to see a chick flick.’’ Jamie said sitting in his seat that was beside Jenny.

‘’And you don’t want to go. Let me guess Rachel doesn’t want to see an action movie like the expendables.’’ Jenny said.

‘’Yeah said she doesn’t like action movies.’’ Jamie said as the bell rang for the start of class and Mr James walked in.

Soon enough school was over and the 4 teenagers where heading to practice. ‘’Hey coach, I brought Ryan along to try out.’’ Jamie said.

‘’Okay everyone go suit up and be back out here in 5 minutes.’’ Lucas said.

The cheerleaders were listening to Jenny give out orders while the boys were running suicides. ‘’Coach did you have a fight with your wife or something coz you never make us do suicides this long.’’ One of the players called out.

‘’No, my wife and I are just fine, but need I remind you that you have had 3 weeks off for Winter break and we have a game on Friday. Okay we’re going to play a game pick your teams.’’ Lucas said.

At the end of practice Ryan was a Raven. Jamie and Ryan walked out of the changing rooms and headed towards their cars. Jenny and Rachel were standing at the cars. ‘’I’ll see you at 6.30.’’ Jamie said. Rachel nodded her head to let him know that was fine.

‘’See you at 8.00 at the cafe in the main street.’’ Jenny said to Ryan and getting into the car.

**-X-**

Jamie and Rachel had been sitting in the cafe for 10 minutes now and had just ordered their food. ‘’Hi sweetheart, have you ordered.’’ They heard someone ask.

‘’Hey grandma, yeah, we ordered.’’ Jamie told her. ‘’Rachel this is my grandmother Karen, grandma this is Rachel.’’ Jamie said introducing.

‘’Hello Rachel. I’ll let you get back to your date. I’ll see you tomorrow for dinner at my house.’’ Karen said leaving.

‘’My gram owns the restaurant and she is the chef, so the food will be gorgeous.’’ Jamie said.

‘’So anymore on what movie were going to go see and not the expendables.’’ Rachel said as the waitress brought the food over.

‘’Don’t care as long as it isn’t a chick flick like twilight: the eclipse.’’ Jamie said. ‘’Thanks Maria. Can we have 2 colas’’ He said to the waitress.

‘’How about the karate kid. Or step up 3D.’’ Rachel said.

‘’Step up 3D, coz I’ve to take Max and Brandon to see Karate kid with Jenny and Connor.’’ Jamie said.

After finishing up with their meal they headed to the movies. They got a large sweet popcorn and 2 small colas. They went into watch step up 3D. Once the movie was over they got into Jamie’s car and headed to Rachel’s house. ‘’So was Lindsey your first serious girlfriend or was their others.’’ Rachel asked.

‘’Truthfully Lindsey was my first serious girlfriend. I’m going to tell you something but you can’t tell anyone except Jenny she already knows. I’m a virgin.’’ Jamie said. ‘’I know I’m captain of the basketball team I should be a player.’’ Jamie said when he saw Rachel laughing.

‘’I’ll see you tomorrow Jamie when were in school. I really enjoyed tonight. And just to let you know I’m a virgin too.’’ Rachel said.

‘’I’ll see you tomorrow.’’ Jamie said he then kissed Rachel.

**-X-**

Meanwhile with Jenny and Ryan they were walking along the beach talking and getting to know each other. ‘’So, Ryan did you have any girlfriends.’’ Jenny asked.

‘’I had one but she moved away to London in the UK. Did you have any boyfriends other than Sean?’’ Ryan asked as they both sat down on the sand.

‘’Yeah Sean was my first ever thing, my first kiss, first time I had sex was with him.’’ Jenny said.

‘’The girl who moved to London was my first everything too. She moved away about a year ago,’’ Ryan said.

‘’You glad to be on the team. You said yesterday that you didn’t like jocks.’’ Jenny said wanting to change the topic of conversation she wasn’t ready to talk about Sean just yet with Ryan.

‘’I didn’t but in my last school I didn’t really get the chance to be on the team as the guys on the team didn’t like the idea of having the kid of two teachers on their team.’’ Ryan said.

‘’Well here Jamie rules the team; if anyone bullies anyone who isn’t on the team Jamie puts a stop to it. Uncle Luke has rules against people who bully or don’t get good grades and even being rude to the teachers that’s why he has been in your mom’s English class for.’’ Jenny said.

After awhile of talking they got into Ryan’s car and headed back to Jenny’s house. ‘’I’ll see ya tomorrow in School.’’ Jenny said she then kissed his cheek and got out of the car and headed into the house. Ryan then headed home.


	5. Chapter 4

It was Friday night and the Ravens were in the locker room listening to their coach. ‘’I never ask you boys to win all I ever ask is that you play your best and enjoy it as basketball can be taken away from you, but tonight if we win we go to the playoffs and then hopefully to the state championship. And if we win I get to wipe the smirk of Oak Lake coach.’’ Lucas said.

‘’We have to win. Come on guys do we really want west jnr to take our title. We are the undefeated champions, we’ve won the last 3 state championships we can win our 4th and for some of us if we lose tonight that’s it that’s our time off playing for the Ravens.’’ Jamie said.

 Lucas smiled at his son. ‘’Let’s go warm up.’’ He said leading his team out to the gym.

The cheerleaders were warming up. ‘’So, you going to the party tonight with Jamie.’’ Jenny asked Rachel.

‘’Yeah, Ryan’s going to go to.’’ Rachel said. Jamie and Rachel were taking their new relationship slow since their date on Tuesday night. No one else knew about them but Ryan and Jenny along with their families but tonight people were going to find out.

‘’Be careful of Lindsey tonight at the party. Especially when she finds out about you and Jay.’’ Jenny said.

‘’Why what will she do.’’ Rachel asked as she saw her parents along with her siblings and grandparents come into the gym and find a seat.

‘’People say she still loves Jay, but Jay wants nothing to do with her, he’s not in love with her anymore why would he be she cheated on him with his best mate.’’ Jenny said.

Brooke and Peyton were sitting in the bleachers with the kids and Keith and Karen when they saw Nathan and Haley. Brooke waved them up to sit with them all the kids were on the bleacher in front of them. ‘’Dan James and Deb Lee, what are you two doing back in Tree Hill.’’ Keith said as himself and Karen noticed them.

‘’Our son moved here with his wife and kids and well we came up for a visit and I heard that my grandson tried out for the Ravens.’’ Dan said as he sat beside Keith.

‘’Last time we saw you two Nathan was 4.’’ Karen said.

‘’So was Lucas we had all just graduated from college and went our separate ways. Taking our sons away from each other.’’ Deb said. ‘’How is Lucas.’’ She added.

‘’He retired 3 years ago, from the NBA and is now coaching the Ravens, him and his wife have 9 kids. His wife is a fashion designer.’’ Karen said.

‘’Your son done well, your son was my grandson Tyler’s favourite player.’’ Deb said.

Tyler turned around. ‘’You knew Lucas when he was a baby.’’ He asked.

‘’Your grandfather and I were friends with his parents and your dad and Lucas grew up together till they were 4.’’ Deb said.

‘’Cool.’’ Tyler said. Everyone settled down as the announcer said the game was about to start.

Lucas was standing in a circle with the team, ‘’Okays boys go out and play your best.’’ He said as the boys put their hands in the middle. ‘’Win it on 3.’’ Jamie called out. ‘’1-2-3 WIN IT.’’ The team called out as the broke out of the circle and headed onto the court.

It was down to the last 20 seconds on the clock and it was tied 50-50. ‘’James gets the ball, he passes to Scott who is double teamed, Scott passes back to Smith, who passes it to James, Scott’s now at the basket, James passes to Scott, Scott throws the ball.’’ The announcer said.

Jamie was standing watching the ball along with everyone else, ‘’Come on go in. Please go in.’’ Jamie whispered to himself.

‘’The Ravens won the game they’re going to the playoffs.’’ The announcer said as the ball went fell through the net. There was cheering coming from the stands. The cheerleaders ran out to the boys. Oak Lake went back to their bench.

Lucas looked down at Oak Lake’s coach and smirked at him then went out to join his boys. ‘’Told you we could win, I mean they were playing against the undefeated champions 3 years running.’’ Jamie said as he came and stood by Lucas.

‘’You played a good game son. I’m proud. Alright boys go hit the showers then you can go out and celebrate at my beach house, if anything gets broken, I’m sending my wife to your houses and you can deal with her got it.’’ Lucas said smiling at them.

‘’Got it coach.’’ They all knew he was joking it was the same after every home game they always went to the Scott beach house.

**-X-**

An hour later and the party was in full swing, everyone was either dancing or sitting at a table playing I never with Jenny when Jamie and Rachel arrived. ‘’Hey Jen, Hey Ryan, room for 2 more.’’ Jamie asked.

‘’There’s only one seat.’’ Lindsey said smirking at Rachel.

Jamie noticed this and said, ‘’There’s 2 cups left and Rachel and I can share a seat.’’ He then turned to Rachel and said. ‘’You don’t mind sitting on my knee do ya.’’

‘’Not at all.’’ Rachel said. Jamie and Rachel sat on the last seat.

‘’I never got into a car with a drunk driver that killed my best friend’s boyfriend.’’ Lindsey said with a smirk ‘Bet Rachel didn’t know that about him.’ She thought to herself.

Jamie raised his cup to his lips to take a drink; he saw the hurt expression on Jenny’s face when the accident was mentioned and the confused looks he was getting from Ryan and Rachel.

‘’I’ve never cheated on my partner with my partner’s best friend.’’ Jamie said if Lindsey wanted to play dirty, then Jamie would play dirty.

‘’I never let my dad get hit by a car before it could hit me.’’ Lindsey said.

Once again Jamie took a drink from his cup. ‘’I never had sex out in public.’’ Rachel said before a fight would occur between the two exes.

Jenny, Lindsey, Ryan all took a drink from their cups. Jenny smiled at Rachel thanking her for stopping the fight that was ready to start.

After an hour of playing I never Jamie, Jenny, Rachel and Ryan all went to the makeshift dance floor. They were dancing to beep by the pussycat dolls.

**_Ha, ha ha, ha ha_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Ha, ha ha, ha  
Ha ha, ha ha, ha ha  
Ha, ha ha, ha  
  
It's funny how a man only thinks about the  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your  
  
I don't give a  
Keep looking at my  
'Cause it don't mean a thing if you're looking at my  
Ha, I'ma do my thing while you're playing with your  
Ha, ha ha, ha ha ha ha  
  
Every boy's the same  
Since I been in the seventh grade  
They've been trying to get with me  
Trying to ha ha ha, ha ha ha  
  
They always got a plan  
To be my one and only man  
Want to hold me with their hands  
Want to ha ha ha, ha ha ha  
  
I keep turning ?em down  
But, they always come around  
Asking me to go around  
That's not the way it's going down  
  
'Cause they only want, only want  
My ha ha ha, ha ha ha  
Only want what they want  
But, na ah ah, na ah ah  
  
It's funny how a man only thinks about the  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your  
  
I don't give a  
Keep looking at my  
'Cause it don't mean a thing if you're looking at my  
Ha, I'ma do my thing while you're playing with your  
Ha, ha ha, ha ha ha ha  
  
Do you know that ?no'  
Don't mean ?yes'? It means no  
So just hold up, wait a minute  
Let me put my two cents in it  
  
One, just be patient  
Don't be rushing  
Like you're anxious  
And two, you're just too aggressive  
Trying to get your ahh  
  
Do you know that I know?  
And I don't want to go there  
  
They only want, only want  
My ha ha ha, ha ha ha  
Only want what they want  
But, na ah ah, na ah ah  
  
It's funny how a man only thinks about the  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your  
  
I don't give a  
Keep looking at my  
'Cause it don't mean a thing if you're looking at my  
Ha, I'ma do my thing while you're playing with your  
Ha ha ha ha, ha ha  
  
Ooh, you've got it bad I can tell  
You want it bad, but oh well  
What you got for me  
Is something I, something I don't need  
Hey!  
  
It's funny how a man only thinks about the  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your  
  
I don't give a  
Keep looking at my  
'Cause it don't mean a thang if you're looking at my  
Ha, I'ma do my thang while you're playing with your  
Ha, ha ha, ha ha ha ha  
  
It's funny how a man only thinks about the  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your  
  
I don't give a  
Keep looking at my  
'Cause it don't mean a thing if you're looking at my  
Ha, I'ma do my thing while you're playing with your  
Ha, ha ha, ha ha ha ha_ **

By the end of the song Rachel had her back up against the wall with Jamie in front of her they were making out. The DJ stopped playing music watching them shocked and the rest of the party stood watching them. ‘’Yes, ok so Jamie has a new girlfriend get over it and put the music back on.’’ Jenny called out to them all the DJ started up again. Jamie and Rachel pulled away from each other for much needed air.

Jamie saw Lindsey glaring at him and Rachel, ‘’If looks could kill we would be dead.’’ Jamie said to Rachel as he nodded towards Lindsey.

Rachel laughed then she and Jenny headed out to the back. They sat there talking and laughing. Jamie and Ryan joined them. When the party ended Jamie and Jenny cleared up and then with Ryan and Rachel they went up to Jamie’s room and went so sleep.

**-X-**

The next day Ryan and Rachel went home to start getting ready for their night out at TRIC. Jamie and Jenny headed to the mall to the clothes over bros store there. When they got there Brooke was on the phone arguing with someone. ‘’No Victoria I don’t want you or Richard coming down and staying at my house for a week and my husband isn’t going to either.’’ Brooke said she then noticed Jamie and Jenny there. She went over and kissed Jamie’s cheek. Jamie and Jenny went about browsing the clothes to find something to wear. ‘’No Victoria you’re not staying. I don’t care if you come to Tree Hill but you can stay in a hotel. I’m not going to be sending my kids to therapy because all you and Richard want to do is argue. I’ve got customers bye.’’ Brooke said hanging up before Victoria could answer back. ‘’I’ve got something for you Jenny, It’s one of a kind just for you.’’ Brooke said.

Jenny followed Brooke to the back of the store and showed it to Jenny. ‘’Hey mom, I’m taking these Jeans and this shirt.’’ Jamie said going to the back to show Brooke what he was taking.

‘’Okay son, take these back to your dad, it’s for him to wear tonight.’’ Brooke said. ‘’I’ll see you two later.’’ Brooke said kissing them bye and showing them out.

Everyone had arrived at TRIC, Lucas was at the bar with Jake and Nathan getting drinks while Brooke and Haley sat at a table, Peyton was up talking to the DJ. Jamie was backstage getting ready and fixing his guitar. Ryan, Rachel and Jenny were at the bar talking to each other while drinking their waters. ‘’You okay Jamie.’’ Peyton asked as she went backstage.

‘’Yeah, I’m fine. I don’t get nervous I’ve done it that many times.’’ Jamie said putting his guitar back into its case until he was ready to go out.

‘’I know but your new girlfriend is out there.’’ Peyton said.

‘’Along with a big crowd of people when do I go on.’’ Jamie asked.

‘’The DJ is finishing this song then I’m going to go out and introduce you so get ready it won’t be long.’’ Peyton said as she headed out to the stage. The DJ finished the song and the people stopped dancing. ‘’Hey everyone and welcome to TRIC now tonight we have got local boy Jamie Scott performing for us and after Jamie we will have the DJ play music for us. So, I hope you all enjoy yourselves and if you can I want you to put your hands together for Jamie Scott.’’ Peyton said.

As everyone clapped and cheered Peyton left the stage and Jamie came on. ‘’Hey everyone tonight I’m going to start off with a song by Lonestar called Amazed and it’s dedicated to my parents who are here celebrating their 20th anniversary here instead of being out in some fancy restaurant and bar just the two of them.’’ Jamie said then he began to strum his guitar.

‘’Can I have this dance Mrs Scott,’’ Lucas said as Jamie began to sing. Lucas and Brooke went to the dance floor where there were other couples dancing.

**_Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me   
Is almost more than I can take   
Baby when you touch me   
I can feel how much you love me   
And it just blows me away   
I've never been this close to anyone or anything   
I can hear your thoughts   
I can see your dreams   
  
I don't know how you do what you do   
I'm so in love with you   
It just keeps getting better   
I want to spend the rest of my life   
With you by my side   
Forever and ever   
Every little thing that you do   
Baby, I'm amazed by you   
  
The smell of your skin   
The taste of your kiss   
The way you whisper in the dark   
Your hair all around me   
Baby you surround me   
You touch every place in my heart   
Oh, it feels like the first time, every time   
I want to spend the whole night in your eyes   
  
Chorus   
Solo   
  
_ **

**_Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you   
It just keeps getting better   
I want to spend the rest of my life   
With you by my side   
Forever and ever   
Every little thing that you do   
Baby, I'm amazed by you_ **

When Jamie finished that song, everyone began to clap while he started his next on.

**_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
  
[CHORUS]  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore  
  
On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
  
[CHORUS]  
  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know  
  
I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_ **

‘’This next song is I song I wrote myself it’s called love is a hurricane.’’ Jamie said.

**_Whoa  
I lie in bed but I can't sleep  
On the ledge but I can't leap  
Even doing nothing is so hard to do  
To do  
On my tongue but I can't speak  
The simple things are sometimes deep  
I only hope that this means something to you  
To you  
I want to spend my life with you right by my side  
Cause when you kiss my lips I see lighting in the sky  
That's like  
One step forward and two steps back  
Cause love is like a hurricane  
When you're with me I'm on track  
We're riding on the crazy train  
I'll be fine  
If you're mine at the end of the line  
Butterflies I want to keep  
I try to laugh but I just weep  
There's something about you gets me just so deep inside, inside  
I want to spend tonight just looking in your eyes  
I feel like a millionaire but I don't have a dime  
It's like one step forward and two steps back  
Love is like a hurricane  
When you're with me I'm on track  
We're riding on the crazy train  
I'll be fine  
If you're mine at the end of the line  
Let me love you  
Won't you let me love you  
Won't you  
You got me lovin you  
Yeah you got me loving you  
Oh you got me loving you  
Girl you got me loving you  
One step forward and two steps back  
You're love is like a hurricane  
When you're with me I'm on track  
We're riding the crazy train  
I'll be fine  
If you're mine at the end of the line_ **

‘’This next song is for Sean who passed 2 years ago, on Monday.’’ Jamie said.

**_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let ?em out  
  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though  
Goin' on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay  
But that's not what gets me  
  
What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away  
  
And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do  
  
It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken  
  
What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
(Much to say)  
And watchin' you walk away  
  
And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do, oh  
Oh yeah  
  
What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
(To say)  
And watchin' you walk away  
  
And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do  
  
Not seein' that lovin' you  
That's what I was trying to do, ooo_ **

Ryan and Rachel noticed that Jenny was sad but that she didn’t want to cry.

**_I drove a beat up tractor down a one lane road  
Pick her up early and away we'd go  
Down to the river by the edge of her daddy's farm  
We used to lay in the shade of a cottonwood tree  
Back of my mind I thought she'd be  
The one who'd spend forever in my arms  
She said there's gotta be more to life  
I don't wanna be some farmer's wife  
  
Don't want a John Doe on a John Deere  
There's a whole lotta boys like you around here  
I wanna hear love songs in my ear  
Don't want a John Doe on a John Deere  
Not a John Doe on a John Deere  
  
Well she packed her things and left this town  
And I kept working this rock hard ground  
Wondering if she ever thought about me  
Then she called collect from San Antone  
Just to hear some news from home  
She laughed about how good things used to be  
This big city ain't good for me  
I'll meet you down by the cottonwood tree  
  
I need a John Doe on a John Deere  
There ain't a lotta boys like you around here  
I wanna hear love songs in my ear  
I need a John Doe on a John Deere  
Want a John Doe on a John Deere  
  
I need a John Doe on a John Deere  
There ain't a lotta boys like you around here  
I wanna hear love songs in my ear  
I need a John Doe on a John Deere  
Want a John Doe on a John Deere_ **

‘’Here’s Nickleback’s photographs.’’ Jamie said to the crowd.

**_Look at this photograph  
Everytime I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red  
And what the hell is on Joey's head  
  
And this is where I grew up  
I think the present owner fixed it up  
I never knew we'd ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneaking out  
  
And this is where I went to school  
Most of the time had better things to do  
Criminal record says I broke in twice  
I must have done it half a dozen times  
  
I wonder if it's too late  
Should i go back and try to graduate  
Life's better now than it was back then  
If I was them I wouldn't let me in  
  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, god, I  
  
Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
  
Remember the old arcade  
Blew every dollar that we ever made  
The cops hated us hangin' out  
They say somebody went and burned it down  
  
We used to listen to the radio  
And sing along with every song we know  
We said someday we'd find out how it feels  
To sing to more than just the steering wheel  
  
Kim's the first girl I kissed  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
She's had a couple of kids since then  
I haven't seen her since god knows when  
  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, god, I  
  
Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
  
I miss that town  
I miss the faces  
You can't erase  
You can't replace it  
I miss it now  
I can't believe it  
So hard to stay  
Too hard to leave it  
  
If I could I relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change  
  
Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
  
Look at this photograph  
Everytime I do it makes me laugh  
Everytime I do it makes me..._ **

‘’Hope your enjoyed it. This is my last song.’’ Jamie said.

**_Well you say your daddy is a real cool dude  
And you keep no secrets from him  
Well he knows you got a wild hair  
Knows your kinda out there  
And knows about your crazy friends  
And he done found out about the night  
You snuck out with the Cadillac keys  
But darlin' does your daddy know about me?  
  
Well he knows you been skippin' them Sunday school meetings  
He's heard how fast you drive  
Knows you got an attitude  
Seen your little tattoo  
But he lets all that slide  
And I bet my boots that he think he knows you from A to Z  
But darlin' does your daddy know about me?  
  
Well do you think he's got a clue about the things  
We've been doing underneath the moon and stars?  
And how the ground starts shakin' from the poundin' of our hearts  
Yeah, like a good daddy should he's warned you about the wolves  
And told you about the birds and bees  
But darlin' does your daddy know about me?  
  
Well do you think he's got a clue about the things  
We've been doing underneath the moon and stars?  
And how the ground starts shakin' from the poundin' of our hearts  
Yeah, like a good daddy should he's warned you about the wolves  
And told you about the birds and bees  
But darlin' does your daddy know about me?  
Yeah darlin' does your daddy know about me?_ **

Jamie thanked the crowd once more before leaving the stage and going to put his guitar away. He then joined Jenny, Ryan and Rachel at the bar. ‘’Your good man.’’ Ryan said to him.

‘’Thanks.’’ Jamie said. They left the bar and found a table and they sat there talking or dancing until the DJ was finished playing them they left the bar. ‘’Hey mom I’m going to spend the night at grandmas with the others that way I can give her a hand in the morning.’’ Jamie said to Brooke.

‘’Okay see you tomorrow when we come bye to pick them up. Night son I love you.’’ Brooke said.

‘’Love you too ma Night.’’ Jamie said. Jenny had just told her parents that she was spending the night at her grandparents. Jamie and Jenny got into Jamie’s car and headed home after saying bye to Ryan and Rachel and after Jamie and Rachel kissed each other.


	6. Chapter 5

Jamie got up on Sunday Morning to sound of his younger brothers and sisters downstairs laughing. ‘’Hey grandma.’’ Jamie said as he sat down on the couch beside her.

‘’Did you sleep okay being in the same room as Maya, Dillon, Josh and Naomi.’’ Karen asked.

‘’I slept good considering who I was sharing a bed with.’’ Jamie said. ‘’So, what time is mom and dad getting here at.’’ He continued.

‘’Whenever they get here. They had the house to themselves all night.’’ Karen said.

‘’I did not need to know what my parents get up too when their alone.’’ Jamie said with a disgusted look on his face.

‘’Grandma I’m hungry.’’ Mylee said.

‘’I’ll go make breakfast why doesn’t someone go wake grandpa Keith up.’’ Karen said heading into the kitchen.

‘’Want any help.’’ Jamie asked following Karen into the kitchen.

‘’You can make the bacon and eggs.’’ Karen said, ‘’Morning Keith.’’ She said when she saw Keith come into the kitchen.

‘’Morning. What can I do to help?’’ Keith said.

‘’Make coffee and sat the table.’’ Karen said, as the house phone began to ring. ‘’What’s wrong Lucas.’’ Karen said as she checked caller id.

‘’Brooke and I will be over in 5 minutes to get the kids.’’ Lucas said.

‘’What is it with you waiting till I start breakfast to collect them.’’ Karen said.

‘’We knew you would be making breakfast and you would make extra for us. I miss your cooking mom.’’ Lucas said.

‘’You eat here every Sunday. How could you miss my cooking?’’ Karen said. ‘’There will be breakfast waiting for you when you get here.’’ Karen added. ‘’Your mom and dad are on their way over.’’ Karen said as she past the living room.

‘’Okay kids breakfast is ready.’’ Karen said. She helped Maya and Dillon into their seats. They were sitting down eating when Lucas and Brooke came in. ‘’Morning you two.’’ Karen said.

‘’Morning Karen, where the kids good last night for you.’’ Brooke asked.

‘’Yeah there were. There always good for us.’’ Karen said.

Lucas took a seat at the table with Maya on his lap and ate some of his breakfast. Brooke took a seat by them with Dillon on her lap. ‘’Was there enough milk for Caleb.’’ Brooke asked.

‘’He just ran out about 10 minutes ago, we only had to get up once with him during the night. Considering we were still up for his 12.00am feed because we were waiting on Jamie coming in.’’ Karen said.

‘’I was scared encase there wasn’t enough milk for him.’’ Brooke said. ‘’Did you have fun at grandma’s house last night.’’ Brooke asked Dillon.

‘’Yeah, we played with granpa. And then grandma give us a bath and read us a story. Jamie slept in bed with me and Maya, and Josh and Naomi.’’ Dillon said.

‘’He did and was it nice to be with Jamie.’’ Brooke asked him.

‘’Yeah, but he threw us out when we woke up because he wanted to sleep.’’ Dillon told her.

‘’I’ll have to talk to Jamie about that, shouting at my babies. What should I do.’’ Brooke asked him.

‘’Put him in time-out.’’ Dillon said.

‘’Time-out for Jamie.’’ Brooke said as she ate her breakfast.

After breakfast the Scott family headed into the living room. ‘’I have invited Dan and Deb and their family around for Sunday dinner. So, it’s going to be a full house with Jake’s parents here and Larry is home for a few weeks.’’ Karen said.

‘’We’ll have Jamie and Jenny take Max, Brandon, Mylee, Josh, Naomi, Conor, Hannah and Ben to the rivercourt and we can see if Ryan and Rachel want to go with them along with Tyler, Michael and Jack. Lucas can take Maya and Dillon to the park along with Jake and Liam. You can ask Nathan to take their youngest one to the park with you guys.’’ Brooke said to Karen.

‘’Good idea that will leave me, you, Keith, Dan, Deb, Peyton and Haley to make the dinner.’’ Karen said.

‘’Where are we all going to be sitting.’’ Lucas asked.

‘’Adults along with the 4 teenagers at the dining table. The 3 younger ones can be in their highchairs and the others at the small table.’’ Karen said.

-X-

‘’Hey Grandma Karen.’’ Jenny said.

‘’Hi where’s your parents.’’ Karen asked.

‘’There coming in now, my grandpa Larry pulled up at the same time as us.’’ Jenny said. ‘’Where’s Jamie.’’ Jenny asked.

‘’Out back, getting Max and Brandon so that you can all go to the rivercourt.’’ Karen said. Jenny nodded and headed out to the back to find Jamie.

‘’Hey Jay, I hear were taking some of them to the rivercourt.’’ Jenny called out to Jamie who was throwing a football round with Max and Brandon.

‘’Yeah, mom thinks it will give them more room as their cooking for more people. We just have to wait for Ryan and Rachel then we can go.’’ Jamie said walking away and leaving Max and Brandon to play on their own.

‘’Cool so you know you’re going to be questioned with Rachel and Ryan about Lindsey’s 2 I never’s.’’ Jenny said.

‘’Yeah, you okay with me answering about what happen with Sean, coz if you’re not then I won’t answer it.’’ Jamie said.

‘’Yeah coz you can’t start a new relationship with lies and secrets. I can’t believe that it’s been two years tomorrow that he’s been dead.’’ Jenny said as she put her head-on Jamie’s shoulders as the pair sat on the steps.

‘’I’m sorry Jen, last night at TRIC I dedicated a song to him.’’ Jamie said.

‘’It’s okay he was one of your best friends and I like it that he can still be remembered.’’ Jenny said. ‘’Let’s go inside and see if Ryan and Rachel are here yet.’’ Jenny said as they stood up to go in.

‘’Yo Max, Brandon I’m going inside to see if the others are here yet then we can go.’’ Jamie called back to the two 9 year olds.

‘’Okay we are going to come in now.’’ Brandon called back as the two ran back into the house.

‘’Hey Ryan, Hey Rachel.’’ Mylee said to the two teens. ‘’Jamie they’re here can we go yet.’’ Mylee said as she ran into Jamie as she ran into the kitchen.

‘’Yeah go get your coats on.’’ Jamie said to Mylee, Ryan and Rachel. ‘’Hey Ryan, Hey Rachel. We’re going to go to the rivercourt with some of the younger kids, if you want to join us.’’ Jamie said to the two of them.

‘’So, does your sisters play basketball.’’ Ryan asked as they all walked towards the rivercourt with Naomi and Josh holding Jamie’s hand. Ben was holding Jenny’s hand, and Max, Brandon, Tyler, Conor, Jack, Mylee, Hannah and Michael walked a little in front.

‘’Sometimes or sometimes they sit and watch.’’ Jamie said. ‘’Depending on what type of mood they’re in.’’ He added as they reached the rivercourt.

‘’So, whose playing.’’ Jamie asked the kids.

‘’All of us.’’ Brandon answered and went to get the ball from under the picnic table

‘’Jenny, Rachel, Ryan and I are over here.’’ Jamie told them as the 4 teenagers went to set at the picnic table.

‘’Did you enjoy Friday and Saturday night.’’ Jenny asked

‘’Yeah, they were both good nights. Does Lindsey always get like that in I never?’’ Rachel asked.

‘’Yeah, she’s just a bitch.’’ Jenny said.

‘’What did she mean when she said I never got into a car with a drunk driver that killed my best friend’s boyfriend.’’ Ryan asked.

‘’I got into the car that killed Sean. We were at a party and Robbie who was a friend of ours got into his car to take Sean to get more drink and I went with them even though Jenny told me not to. We ran a red light and another car hit the driver’s side killing Sean instantly and Robbie was left in a coma for 6 weeks and he’s paralyzed. He can’t move anything other than his eyes and he can talk. His parents sent him to live in a hospice because they couldn’t cope with him. My parents nearly killed me and my mom and Jenny gave me the silent treatment for about 4 weeks.’’ Jamie said.

‘’Who spoke to you first your mom or Jenny.’’ Rachel asked.

‘’Jenny because she needed me more than anything then.’’ Jamie said.

‘’Is Robbie still alive.’’ Ryan asked.

‘’Yeah Jenny and I visit him about twice a month.’’ Jamie said.

‘’You still talk to him even though he’s the reason your boyfriend is dead.’’ Rachel asked.

‘’He blames himself anyway and he has no one his parents never go to see him they moved away 6 months after the accident.’’ Jenny said. ‘’And every time we go to see him he thinks that he should be the one who died.’’ She added.

‘’What about the other I never. I never let my dad get hit by a car before it could hit me.’’ Rachel asked. If she was going to be with him she wanted to know him and that meant no secrets.

‘’My dad’s career ended because of a knee injury which was caused by a hit and run. My dad and I were walking back from the rivercourt 3 years ago, when a car came from nowhere and hit my dad but only because he pushed me out of the way so I wouldn’t get hit.’’ Jamie said.

‘’He was only doing what most dads would do for their children. Protecting you.’’ Ryan said.

‘’I know that but Lindsey was playing dirty last night.’’ Jamie said.

‘’I wasn’t playing I was just making sure your new girlfriend knew all about you.’’ Lindsey said coming closer to the table they were at.

‘’What do you want Lindsey.’’ Jenny asked. ‘’And you were playing dirty.’’ Jenny said.

‘’If I wanted to play dirty my I never would have been I never...’’ Lindsey said.

‘’Just stop Lindsey. This is all getting ridiculous. Mark leaves town so you think I can get Jamie back.’’ Jamie said. ‘’Well guess what it doesn’t work like that.’’ Jamie said.

‘’Whatever. Hi Naomi.’’ Lindsey said to the little girl who was walking over to them.

‘’I don’t like you.’’ Naomi told her as she reached Jamie to get a drink.

‘’We used to be friends I used to read you stories.’’ Lindsey said.

‘’I don’t like you anymore. Nobody in my family does. You hurt my big brother.’’ Naomi said.

Lindsey walked away. Jamie and Ryan joined the kids on the court to play a game. An hour later and they were walking back to the house after receiving a phone call from Brooke saying dinner would be ready in 10 minutes. ‘’Hey mom were back.’’ Jamie called out through the house.

‘’Living room.’’ Brooke called back.

‘’Momma we beat Jamie and Ryan playing basketball.’’ Josh said sitting beside her as Brooke was nursing Caleb under a blanket.

‘’You did. And then two play on the Ravens I think daddy needs to get new players what do you think.’’ Brooke asked the 5-year-old.

‘’He does because Jamie and Ryan got beat by a bunch of kids.’’ Josh said making the room laugh.

‘’There was 11 of you and only 2 of us.’’ Jamie said

‘’When is, daddy coming home.’’ Mylee asked. She was a real daddy’s girl.

‘’He’s on his way home now. Then we are going to go and eat while Caleb sleeps so that mommy can eat her dinner.’’ Brooke said as she burped Caleb.

10 minutes later and everyone was sitting around the two tables eating their dinner and talking. When it was time for everyone to head home Jamie and Rachel kissed telling each other that they would see them tomorrow at school.

When the Scott Family got home everyone went to bed. As Jamie got into bed he got a message.

_I hope Lindsey doesn’t tell Ryan or Rachel Jen_

_What are you talking about? Jay_

_At the river court, she said my I never would have been I never... Jen_

_She won’t and if she does just tell them. It won’t change their opinion of you. Jay_

_I hope so nite xxx Jen_

_Nite Jay xxx_


End file.
